The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Halloween
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Halloween Special Updated once every year. Cody has more dreams. Scary dreams involving the same thing as last year. But why? This year, Cody resolves to stay up with his new friend Freddy to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**2006 The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Special**

**Chapter 1: Halloween I 2005**

**The Scary Dream **

Cody has always been the dependent twin. He was always dependent on Carey, his teachers, and even his brother. One Halloween night of 2005, when he was still twelve years old, strange things started happening. He always had the same dream everyday.

Unfortunately, Zack was always absent in the dream. He was never or seldom part of his dream. In the dream, he heard, but not saw, scratching on the window sill. Is sounded like a hand of five sharp nails scratching against the window glass. When he looked to the window, he woke up. What did it mean? He didn't know. He had no idea. He told no one about the dream except Zack, who swore he wouldn't tell a soul.

"Hey, Codster, wake up," Zack yelled Halloween morning. Cody's eyes opened slowly. Next, he felt a pillow being thrown at him.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," Cody mumbled. "Give me half a sec."

"No, Bob and Max are coming for a sleepover in an hour," Zack laughed. "Wake up; you can't sleep through the whole day!"

"Fine," Cody said, getting up. "They're getting worst."

"What, the dreams?"

"Yeah, always the same one," Cody said, taking the water bottle. It got cooler overnight. He took a big gulp of water and sighed.

"Just forget about it Cody, it's just a dream," Zack assured him.

"Somehow Zack, I highly doubt it." Cody took his pajamas off and pulled on a Red Sox T-shirt, and a red pair of shorts with it.

Zack pulled on his Beverly Hills Polo Club T-shirt, shorts, and added a hat which went horribly with his blond hair. So horrible, Cody yelled "Zack take it off!"

"Alright, alright, yeesh, sorry for living," Zack said, taking the hat off and throwing it away. He reached into his dresser drawer and took out a white hat with an American flag on it. "USA, USA, USA!"

Cody laughed and took out his own American hat. "Alright, forget the Martin brothers. We're the USA brothers." He put an arm around Zack.

Zack looked at him, and said, "Don't push it buddy."

Cody took his arm off Zack and walked toward the window. "Zack, I'm still really worried."

"Ah, come on man, get over it, it's just a dream!" Zack complained, annoyed.

"Look, our friends our coming in a bit, please don't obsess."

"I might have to mention it in scary story time," Cody said honestly. "I feel like if I let it out, they'll stop."

So later that night, when Bob and Max arrived, they stayed up in their room while the younger guests of the hotel went trick-or-treating through the Suite.

"Did you bring the horror movie?" Zack asked.

"Right here, The Ring," Max said, taking it out of her sleeping bag.

"I have Poltergeist," Bob said.

"The Texas Chainsaw Massacre," Zack said. "Which do we watch first?"

"Well, I thought we could watch something normal for a change," Cody suggested.

"Oh yeah, sure, why not see the Powerpuff Girls and watch Bubbles skipping through a field of flowers sniffing a sunflower?"

Max laughed and took out a piece of paper. She wrote the movie name on it, folded it, and put it in Zack's hat. Zack and Bob did the same thing. Soon, they shook the hat and shuffled everything before Cody took a paper from the hat. He unfolded it, looked, and said, "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

Zack smirked.

He took another and said, "Poltergeist."

He took yet another and said, "The Ring."

"Alrighty, so Chainsaw Massacre first, Poltergeist, and then The Ring."

They stayed up almost all night watching movies. Afterwards, they sat under a huge sheet provided by Cody. "Ok, who's first?" Max asked.

"Me!" Zack called.

"No way, I'm first, mine's more important!" Cody complained.

"Who said, tell your story later!" Zack rejected.

"Hear Cody's story Zack!" Max said sternly. "You always want to be first on everything, you're so selfish. Let someone else have a turn."

Cody began. "In 1993, there was this… kid… a boy… named… C- Err… Curly was born. He lived quite nicely. He had a great childhood and everything. When he was eight, some things started happening, and by supposed coincidence, every Halloween night. Every year it was the same dream. He's sleeping in his bed when he hears scratching on the window. Every time he turns to the window, there's… nothing. There is absolutely nothing whatsoever. He closes his eyes to go to sleep, but the scratching begins again. He tries to ignore it. He can't. He opens his eyes. There's nothing. He closes his eyes only to hear it going again. This time, the scratching keeps going despite Curly looking at the window and still seeing nothing. Whoever is scratching the window seems to be invisible. To this day, the kid still wonders who or what causes the scratching on the 23rd floor of the Suite."

"O…k… that was… interesting," Max said looking awkward.

"It's a true story, you know?"

"Oh, sure it is Cody," Bob said. "I might have Dyslexia, but I know enough to say it's not true."

"It's him," Zack said, pointing towards his brother. "He's been having the same dreams and they've been bothering him. He thinks telling someone besides me would make them stop."

"They're just dreams," Max shrugged.

"Disturbing dreams, dreams that go against the laws of nature," Cody said. "I mean, come on, invisibility? I ask you."

"Tell us if they stop now you told us," Bob said.

"Well, that's the thing, I won't know till next Halloween," Cody said. "But I feel better now I've let it out."

"They'll stop, I'm sure of it," Zack assured him.

"We'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

**2007 The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Special**

**Chapter 2: Halloween 2 2006**

**The Bodiless Hands**

"I'm starting to hate Halloween," Cody said one night at the dinner table. Carey was always in question about why Cody hated Halloween so much, and only Zack knew and kept it secret. The year before, Cody told Max and Bob about his problems, and thought that would stop the dreams coming.

Every night, Cody had the same dream. He'd be sleeping, and hear scratching on the window. Typical Halloween dream? Not for Cody. It bothered him a lot. When he'd turn his head to the window, it would stop.

He hoped telling Max and Bob would help stop them, now he let it out. He hoped it would work, but so what if he told people. If it was a curse, telling wouldn't do anything.

"But you know curses don't exist," Zack said. "Get a hold of yourself, man."

"It doesn't matter to me," Cody shrugged. "Curse or no. I'm staying up tonight, and watching for myself."

"Oh come on Cody, it's a _sleep_over," Zack said, emphasizing sleep.

"You have fun," Cody said. "Besides, it's easier to stay up with friends."

Cody kept his word. Like the year before, Max and Bob, and their new friend Freddy, came over. Freddy was a smaller boy a grade below them all. He had a skinny face with short brown hair spiked up. Cody let Freddy in on it as Halloween approached, and now it was here again. Candy hunting was over, and Freddy stopped trick-or-treating the year before, so they all stayed in while Zack and Max helped Carey with the Halloween Pumpkin she was making for a concert downstairs.

"I'll stay up too," Freddy shrugged. "I wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure, I mean, if"-

"Doesn't matter," Fred said. "Besides," he added, happily. "If I get cursed, I can blame you."

Cody nodded, "Yeah."

Freddy kept his word, and stayed up with Cody. As the night went, Zack and Max fell asleep watching Scream I, Scream II, and Scream III. It was two in the morning, and only Cody and Freddy were up. From all the popcorn he ate, Freddy had to use the bathroom.

Cody nodded, "Come back soon. I'll need it too."

Freddy nodded and left, leaving Cody alone. That was when he heard it. A scratching noise. He flinched, and looked over at the window. Nothing. It had to be his imagination. He looked back at the TV, and it went on again. He turned to the window again. Nothing. Could this be Freddy, playing a trick on him? He shook his head, and turned back to the TV. When it went on, making Cody flinch again, he turned to the empty window and kept his eye on it.

Nothing…

Nothing…

Nothing…

Nothing… wait- something was forming from outside. "What the hell," Cody whispered. He opened his mouth wide in horror and terror as green bodiless hands formed outside, and scratched. He fell back, into darkness. The hand disappeared as Freddy walked out.

"Cody, YO, Cody!" Zack yelled, hitting his brother with a pillow. Cody jerked awake. It was daylight. Despite that, sweat was running down his face. "Zack?"

"I didn't think you fainted," Freddy said, shaking his head. "I thought you were asleep."

"You didn't see the… thing?" Cody asked.

Freddy shrugged.

"It went on again?" Max asked.

"What the"- Bob began. He was at a loss on what to say.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

"I saw it," Cody swore. "A green… thing."

"Okay, Cody, it was fun at first, but now you can drop it," Max said, getting up. "C'mon guys. Let's get breakfast."

They all left Cody and Zack sitting. Zack looked at Cody, "You wanna go?"

"Don't you believe me?"

Zack walked over to the window, and looked out and down, "What happened?"

"A green hand, materialized in thin air outside, and scratched at the window," Cody swore again. "I saw it."

Zack looked down. "Are you sure you weren't… dreaming again?"

Cody shrugged. He thought back. Freddy saw nothing. He was in the bathroom. He saw the hands, and he woke up. Cody could not remember fainting or falling. He could only remember the horror outside. It made him feel better, "Nothing. It was a dream." What he forgot was that he was not lying in bed for him to be dreaming, but sweating on the floor. Even Freddy acknowledged he fainted. So, he must've.

Zack pointed it out, "Then, why were you on the floor, shaking, sweating. Fred said he came out of the bathroom, and saw you sleeping, sweating. He thought you were just hot. So, he turned on the conditioner, and slept too. You were on the floor though. So let's think: It's Halloween, you faint and sweat, and under the impression something is putting the fear of God in you."

Cody said nothing, so Zack went on, "You know, I don't get it," Zack said, coming back over to Cody. "What else would make you faint? So it's gotta be true, right? But why you? Why would some bodiless hands appear to you, and you only?"

Cody shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well, next year"- Zack started.

"Don't remind me," Cody moaned.

"I'm staying up with you," Zack said. "We're gonna find out together."

_A/N: And I got Chapter 3 planned too. Can't wait till then. __I seem to be having a signature statement I put in every Halloween special of mine. 'the fear of God in you.' Nice way of saying being scared shi&less or scared to death. See ya on Christmas. _


End file.
